1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an extracting method of Antrodia cinnamomea and, more particularly, to an extracting method of Antrodia cinnamomea which is capable of improving extracting rates of dehydrosulphurenic acid from Antrodia cinnamomea. 
2. Description of the Related Art
Antrodia cinnamomea is a genus of fungi in the family Fomitopsidaceae, and which is found on Cinnamomum kanehirae in temperate and boreal forests. Antrodia cinnamomea is a precious and endemic medical material in Taiwan, being rich in active substances, such as triterpenoids being effective on anti-cancer, hepatoprotection and lowering blood pressure and polysaccharide as inflammation modulator.
Among those active substances, dehydrosulphurenic acid (as shown in FIG. 1) is one of particular triterpenoids of Antrodia cinnamomea, and which is subjected to lanostanes, as an intermedium in a metabolic pathway from squalene to sterol. In this way, dehydrosulphurenic acid is easy to interfere with the biochemical paths of metabolism of cholesterol and generation of mambrance, and therefore which plays a critical role in cell cycle and physiological metabolism. Also, it is reported that dehydrosulphurenic acid can lead to apoptosis of cancer cells and mitotic catastrople, thereby being dramatically effectively in treating of pancreas cancer and acute myeloid leukemia.
For the sake of increasing a nutritive value of Antrodia cinnamomea, conventional extracting method of Antrodia cinnamomea makes triterpenoids therein being released from the Antrodia cinnamomea to a solvent, with an extract of Antrodia cinnamomea full of nutrition being obtained through condensation and drying. In this way, people in need only require a small of the extract of Antrodia cinnamomea to obtain therapeutic effects provided by a great amount of raw Antrodia cinnamomea. 
Generally, conventional extracting methods of Antrodia cinnamomea are divided to extractions of water and extractions of organic solvent due to various selections of solvent.
Conventional extractions of water extract raw Antrodia cinnamomea with water being an extracting solvent, to obtain an extract of Antrodia cinnamomea. However, due to poor solubility of triterpenoids, the extract of Antrodia cinnamomea obtained by said conventional extractions of water usually has a poor amount of triterpenoids.
Conventional extractions of organic solvent extract raw Antrodia cinnamomea with organic solvents (used as extracting solvents), such as alcohols, esters, alkanes, and alkyl halides, to obtain an extract of Antrodia cinnamomea after removing the organic solvents through distillation at a low temperature. In comparison with said conventional extractions of water, it is able to obtain triterpenoids at a high amount, but it is still poor in releasing dehydrosulphurenic acid.
Thus, it is a need to improve the conventional extracting method of Antrodia cinnamomea. 